I Should be on The Top!
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto dan Sasuke selalu saja berebut posisi di ranjang sebagai seorang seme? Warning: AU, sex content S.N./N.S. - COMPLETE


**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: S.N. dan N.S.

**Warning**: AU, Sex content, and Adult conflict

-I Should be on The Top-

-Malam 1-

"Naruto!" Uchiha muda ini memang memiliki temperament yang sangat tinggi. Sepertinya, perusahaan sharingan miliknya menyandung batu kerikil. Ada sedikit masalah yang menyita perhatian sang direktur utama. Tentu hal ini tak berdampak besar-besaran hingga mem-PHK beberapa karyawan yang bekerja. Hanya saja, jika dilihat dari grafik perkembangan perusahaan, sekarang Sharingan sedang mengalami fase deklinasi. Cukup sampai disini. Tentu kita tak mau berlama-lama membahas mengenai permasalahan Sasuke Uchiha selama dia berada di kantor seharian tadi. Yang menjadi permasalahan sekarang adalah Sasuke sedang butuh hiburan pelepas penat dari permasalahan di kantornya. Banyak yang bisa dilakukan untuk melepas ketegangan, salah satunya dengan bermain seks! Good idea! Uchiha muda ini memilih solusi singkat dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya. Namun ternyata solusi tersebut tak berjalan dengan lancar. Partnernya dalam bermain seks hilang entah kemana. Setahunya, Naruto tidak akan pernah pergi dari rumah tanpa pamitan terlebih dahulu. Tidak ada jadwal kuliah bagi Uzumaki Naruto pada hari ini. Itu artinya, sang kekasih yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu kini sedang free, dan tak ada alasan kuat bagi Naruto untuk menolak keinginannya saat ini. Tidak ada!

"Naruto!" sekali lagi Sasuke berteliak lantang, memasuki ruangan, mencari keberadaan rambut kuning tersebut.

"Naru—" Teriakan Sasuke terpotong ketika si rambut kuning menyembul dari arah lemari baju ukuran besar. Saat itu Naruto terlihat asik mengaduk-aduk sebuah kantung hitam berukuran sedang.

"Sedang apa kau?" Sasuke memasang wajah stoic.

XXX

-Malam 2-

"Idiot!" Sasuke berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Argh, jangan berteriak seperti orang kesurupan, teme!"

"Hanya orang dungu seperti kamu saja yang tak berteriak saat diperlakukan seperti ini!" Sasuke makin melancarkan aksi pembebasan diri.

"Ck, padahal hanya kuikat tangan dan matamu saja..tapi kau menggelepar-gelepar seperti ikan tenggelam." Naruto menghentikan sementara kegiatannya.

"Hah..hah..hah…lepaskan ikatanku, dobe! Dan—Argh, singkirkan jarimu dari tubuhku!"

"Diam teme! Kalau kau bergerak terus, rasanya akan semakin sakit." Naruto makin menusukkan kedua jarinya pada bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke.

"Dobe, sekali lagi kau melakukannya, aku akan—ARGH!"

XXX

-Malam 3-

"Pintar sekali kau menggunakan cara licik untuk memperlakukanku seperti kemarin. Kubalas kau.." Kilatan nafsu dan seringai licik terpampang jelas di wajah emonya.

"Lepaskan aku, teme!" Naruto mulai menggeliat tak berdaya di atas king size miliknya. Tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun bahwa Sasuke akan mempersiapkan tali pengikat sebelumnya. Sungguh, kemarin itu hanya improvisasi saja. Menggunakan alat semacan dasi hanya untuk menaikkan gairah semata. Beda kasusnya dengan sekarang! Sempat-sempatnya sang Uchiha muda ini membeli tali tambang untuk mengikat tubuh sang uke di ranjang.

"Tak usah memakai penutup mata. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau melihat prosesnya secara langsung." Seringai Sasuke mulai melebar.

"Aku—hei, apa itu?" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Sex toy. Tak usah buru-buru. Kita bermain dulu, dobe!" Sasuke merangkak ke atas tempat tidur, lalu memasukkan mainan karet tersebut ke dalam tubuh sang uke.

"Aku yang memiliki harga diri lebih tinggi. Aku yang lebih mendominasi. Semestinya aku yang berada di atas.." Bisikan itu terkesan seperti kata sambutan untuk memulai malam yang penuh peluh, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Teme,,hnghh…"

XXX

-Malam 4-

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak teme!"

"Seharusnya perkataan itu ditujukan untukmu!" Sasuke membalik keadaan. Saat ini Sasuke berada di atas. Cukup untuk acara gulatnya.

"Hah..kita tidak mungkin seperti ini terus.." Perkataan Naruto mengheningkan keadaan.

"Ya..sepertinya begitu.." Sasuke mengendurkan pertahanan. Saat ini mereka hanya terdiam dan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menenggelamkan muka masing-masing kepada kedua telapak tangannya. Frustasi? Sudah pasti!

"Kau menyesal berhubungan denganku?"

"Eh?" Jantung Naruto serasa melompat keluar. Dia tak menduga pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Jika kau menyesal, akhiri saja.." kali ini lebih lirih, hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa maksudmu, teme? Aku tak pernah merasa menyesal berhubungan denganmu. Bahkan tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun rasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan semuanya hanya untuk hidup bersamamu." Biru bertemu hitam. Tak ada rasa pengkhianatan. Tak tersembunyi sedikitpun rasa penyesalan.

"Kau mau membuatku bahagia selamanya?" kini hidung mereka saling beradu. Jarak pandang semakin dekat.

"Tentu." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menautkan bibir mereka untuk kesekian kalinya. Hangat, seperti sesuatu yang mulai meleleh.

"Kalau begitu aku di atas…" masih seperti berbisik di sela ciuman mereka.

"Tidak.." masih meolak secara lembut.

"Iya, Dobe.." agak keras.

"Tidak, Teme.." agak mengeras.

"Iya.." Kini Sasuke membaringkan Naruto secara paksa.

"Tidak.." makin mengeras.

"Tak ada penolakan, dobe.." kali ini Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Naruto di atas ranjang menggunakan satu tangan.

"TIDAK!" Oke, kali ini suara Naruto telah mencapai 20.000 Hertz (?). Hal itu sudah pasti akan membangunkan penghuni apartment sebelah. :D

FIN

A/N: Err..err..saya..saya..author lama yang mencoba nyemplung di fandom Naruto. Saya memang pengembara (?). Kali ini saya memberanikan diri untuk mencoba menulis di fandom Naruto. Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya minna.


End file.
